The Powerpuff Teens: Mall Adventure
by CoralineDoll58
Summary: My first Powerpuff Girl fanfic, is when the girls are hanging at the mall, as teenagers they speak in a valley girl but the Rowdyruff Boys as teenagers and tried to talk to them if they want to hang out or going out on dates or something.


**I am going to make the PPG as Teens but once in then I want to remember what happen during the episode "City Of Clipsville" where I want to do this part because it's my favorite. Remember please like this story. No transcripts. Please please do not make fun of my writing.**

(_During the end of this line, there is a WD to the exterior of the Townsville Mall. The rest of Buttercup's words are a voice over after this point. Zoom in on the entrance and dissolve to a point near the high, glass-domed ceiling. Turn down to the sound of music on the PA system and the mingled voices of the customers. In the background, two girls have their backs to the camera and are leaning over a railing to look down at the lower floors. One has red-orange hair in a ponytail that reaches to her knees, while the other wears her blond hair in two long pigtails that hang down past her shoulders._)

_Close-up of these two and zoom in, then cut to their feet and turn up slowly toward their heads. The blonde holds a shopping bag and wears flowered jeans and a light blue crop top, while the redhead has a bag next to her feet and wears red pants. The fact that neither girl has any visible fingers gives them away as teenaged versions of Blossom and Bubbles. When they speak, they sound like Valley Girls._)

**"**Oh, my gosh! Check it out." Teen Bubbles said (_turning'** toward Teen Blsm; she wears makeup**_**) "She is, like, so wrong in those pants."**

(_She blows a bubble from a wad of gum as her sister turns her face to the camera. The latter also wears makeup and a pink off-the-shoulder crop top._)

**"**Like, yeah, girlfriend." Teen Blossom said (_A cell phone goes off, playing the show's main theme as its ring tone. It is Teen Blsm's, and she starts drinking a soda as she answers. Close-up of her, from the waist up.) _**"**Hello?" (_Indistinct talking on the other end._) "Oh, my gosh. We were just talking about you! Where are you?"

(_Quick pan a short distance away from her to the third adolescent Powerpuff Girl, who also sports makeup. She has grown her hair out in back and is wearing a green football-jersey crop top, and she too is speaking into a cell phone in a Valley Girl accent._)

**"**Over here." Teen Buttercup said (_Pull back to frame both; Teen Bcup wears green pants._)

**"**Oh…hey. So you going to Todd's tonight?" Teen Blossom asked

**"**I don't know. I gotta get on the treadmill." Teen Buttercup said "I just majorly pigged out on a donut. (_She sighs._) If they only had, like, candy-flavored salad or something. And then we discovered boys.

(_Her eyes go wide as she lowers her phone. Flash to the present; all three girls are a bit uneasy at this memory. Buttercup has put the compact away._)

she _hushed_ "Blossom! Look!" (_Flash to the two teens on their phones. Teen Bcup hunches over hers._)

(_They lower the phone and gaze raptly toward the camera for a long moment. Cut to their perspective: a patch of floor, with three long shadows cast on it from a distance in front. Turn up slowly to their source—the Rowdyruff Boys as teens. Boomer, at left, wears a blue jersey, has slicked his hair down, and sports a small patch of beard. Brick, at center, still wears his red cap turned backwards; now his hair has been cut shorter and tied into a small ponytail. He is clad in a red hooded sweatshirt. Butch, at right, has combed his spiky hair back a bit, and he wears an oversized green rugby shirt. All three wear black pants. Boomer and Brick lean against the railing, while Butch reads a magazine and turns it sideways after a moment to look at the centerfold. The boys' voices are deeper than before when they speak._)

_(awed_) "Wow." said Teen Butch

(_Back to the girls.'** Teen Bubbles is on her phone, oblivious; her sisters continue to stare.**_**)**

**"**Tell me about it. Like, that's what I said." Teen Bubbles said "Hang on a sec—" (_She trails off under the next line._)

(_nudging her_) "Bubbles, quick! Look!" Teen Blossom nudge

(_The blonde turns her head; close-up of her as she drops the phone and her eyes pop. Cut to Teen Bmr, who is drinking a soda. He drains it, sighs contentedly, and directs a come-hither look at the camera. All three girls are positively smitten._)

(_hushed_) "Oh. We shouldn't talk to _them_." Teen Bubbles "They're bad."

(_smiling wickedly_) "I know!" Teen Blossom and Teen Buttercup said

(_Cut to Teens Bubbles and Boomer together. The lower portion of the glass dome is in the background._)

"So…wassup?" Teen Boomer asked

**"**Oh, um…" Bubbles said "…you know…hangin' out. (_Two patrons scream; she laughs._) What's up with you?"

(_She reveals a set of braces on her teeth with these words. Through the glass, a huge one-eyed reptile creature is seen rearing up outside._)

(_The monster lashes outs its tongue, smashing through the dome, and snaps someone up. The teens do not notice as it swallows._)

**"**You know…hangin' out." Teen Boomer said (_It sinks out of sight._)

As she was laughing "For sure." Bubbles said as she keep laughing

(_Back to her sisters; their counterparts sidle up to them._)

**"**So wassup, ladies?" Teen Butch said (_Cut to Teens Brk and Blsm._)

**"**You goin' to Todd's tonight?" Teen Brick asked

(_Behind them, a couple of gun-toting robbers run to the entrance of a jewelry store and stop briefly. One of them directs a hand signal o.c. behind himself. The teens pay no heed._)

**"**Um…I have to study for an algebra test." Teen Blossom said (_The robbers enter._) "For my English class." (_Several others follow._) "What are you doing?"

(_The sound and flash of automatic weapons fire emanate from the store._)

**"**Uh…going to Todd's." Teen Brick said

_As she was laughing_ Oh!" Teen Blossom said (_Explosion, alarm, and the robbers run out with the loot._) "What a coincidence."

(_He seems a bit annoyed at her clueless response. Cut to Teens Butch and Buttercup. Behind them, a man fiddles with an ATM._)

**"**So what are you driving now?" Teen Buttercup (_The man runs o.c.; the machine starts to beep._)

**"**Oh, I'm rockin' a new Escalade." Teen Butch said (_Sparks fly._) "Wanna take a ride?"

**"**Uh, that's okay." Teen Buttercup (_The ATM explodes._) "We rode the one up from the first level."

(_Teen Bch is nonplussed; the man and a partner run through the smoking hole in the wall._)

**"**Yeah, I just put an MP3 player in it." Teen Butch said

**"**Oh, cool! I love that game." Teen Buttercup said

(_He is caught off guard by this non sequitur. Behind the two, the smoke clears and the men emerge, fleeing with a wagonload of cash. Cut to the exterior of the mall and pull back slowly, as explosions ravage the surrounding buildings._)

(_from inside_) "How about you, Blossom?" Teen Buttercup said "Wanna take a ride on Butch's escalator?"

(_from inside_) "Sure." Teen Blossom "What floor?"

(_A flying saucer pulls into view and starts shooting at the skyline, and a large red beast, with lobster claws in place of hands, roars as it stomps into view. WD to the present.)_

**See told you it wasn't suck but I always wanted to do that since my favorite part of the episode this is where they became teenagers and worn make-up and fighting crime and hung out at t****he mall. Thanks and oh please review it!**

**Powerpuff Girls (c) Craig McCracken**


End file.
